Communication devices, such as electrical power meters in a power line network or other utility endpoints or measuring devices, can include both network communication devices, such as a network interface card, and radio communication devices, such as an external antenna. During manufacturing, a power meter or other utility endpoint device can be assembled and calibrated. Calibrating the power meter or other device can include testing the primary functions of the device. Assembling the power meter or other device can include connecting the external antenna. Errors in the assembly process can cause the external antenna to become disconnected. If communication functions of the power meter are not tested during the manufacturing process, the disconnection of the external antenna may not be discovered until the power meter or other device is installed in a target system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for verifying the connectivity of an external antenna to a communication device.